Soul's Soul
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: A one-shot of Soul and Maka! Contains character death and some romance towards the end. Rated T for character death and slight violence.


**AN/ Hi. This is my first story and I just want to see if anyone likes it. If you do... R &R!**

It's been 3 years since he left me, since Soul died. I go to his bedroom every night, hoping that he's there. Hoping he can comfort me like he always did after my bad dreams, but he never is there. I just wish that I hadn't ran in there so recklessly like I did. Recklessness. That one word I never thought would be used to describe me. I'm Maka Albarn. The girl who fights with and despite her fears. I was never described as the one who ignored her fears completely just to win a battle! Yet that very day, I did just that. I was terrified. Even Soul could see it. I just wish that I had used my head...

x

 _I was about to go into the corridor where I was told the newly risen Kishin Daku._ _I was trembling with fear. I knew that Daku would be more powerful than Asura. The one thing I didn't know was... How could I beat him? "Soul." I commanded._

 _"Yes Maka." Soul said as he turned into a scythe. I was still shaking when Soul asked, "Maka? Are you sure you can do this?"_

 _"Yes. I know I can. We might need to be a little reckless though." I said twirling Soul in my hands, ready to battle. At least, I thought I was ready, but I wasn't. In fact, not even Black Star would have been ready for what we walked in on. Without thinking I yelled "Kishin Daku! I am a weapon meister of the DWMA, and I'm here to put an end to your darkness!" 'Why did I just do that?! I know better than to talk all high and mighty like that! Pretending to be all tough is only going to get both me and Soul killed!' I thought as I looked at Soul's blade with apologetic eyes. I knew we wouldn't stand a chance at the low level we were at now, but... I had to try. "Soul, we're going in."_

 _"Are you crazy!? You'll get killed being so reckless! Do you even have a plan?" Soul asked._

 _"No, I don't... And since when did you start caring about plans anyway? It's not very cool of you." I said, mocking him. He looked at me and I could tell that he was worried. "Let's do it." I said knowing Soul would understand._

 _"Soul Resonance!" we yelled in unison. I brought Soul's blade down on Daku yelling, "Kishin Hunter!" I knew I made contact, yet he survived the attack without a scratch on him! I couldn't move, I was so scared. I looked down with horror in my eyes, plain for Soul to see._

 _"Maka!" Soul yelled as he saw me breaking down and saw the Kishin come closer and closer. I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't move my arms and even if I could, I couldn't hold Soul. I was to weak. As I was deeper and deeper in thought, the Kishin was about to make contact. "Maka? Maka!" Soul yelled knowing he couldn't pull me out of my trance. I noticed that me and Soul were no longer resonated and I felt blood, fresh blood splatter on my face. I slowly looked up and saw Soul, standing arms out just like that day. "S-Soul!" I screamed, so loud that the entirety of Death City could have heard me. I knew I should have waited for some back up. Soul's lifeless body, fell into my arms. He was alive, but barely. "Soul. Why would you do that again!?"_

 _All Soul said was, "Because, a cool guy wouldn't let the person he loves, die so young, and so terribly." All I could do was stare at him. "I love you, Maka Albarn." A fresh tear rolled down my cheek and onto Soul's face. "You're the coolest girl I've ever met." This was what made me start balling my eyes out._

 _"I- I love you to, Soul Eater Evens" I kissed him ignoring the taste of blood coming from his mouth, and with the last bit of strength he had... He gave me that sharp toothed grin that I loved so much. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty made it to the corridor and got us out, but neither of us were alive, I knew that as long as I was still on this planet without Soul, I could never feel alive again._

 _He wasn't breathing when the gang showed up. A lump caught in my thought, I was so enraged that all I could do was scream at his dead body. "NO! You can't die, not now, not after we've come so far! Wake up! I have to make you the most powerful Death Scythe!" I kept screaming things while shaking him. Moments later, there was a huge ball of light, Soul's body was gone, and all that was left, was his Soul. All the gang could do was watch me cry as they took Soul and I to the hospital._

x

I still stood in Soul's room, crying on one of his pillows holding small book in my hands. It was a scrap book of Soul, our friends, and I. I gave it to Soul on his birth day. He loved it so much, and even though Soul was the most lazy guy I knew, he kept working on it until he finished it. He was able to do all but one slot. I sat up and looked at that slot for a moment, and after that I grabbed a framed picture that sat on his night stand and placed it in the slot. It was a picture of me, and Soul. We were at the beach with our friends on vacation. I remember Soul's huge smile. I had never seen him smile so big.

 **AN/ I hope you liked my first SoMa one-shot! Remember to R &R**


End file.
